


Please Help (Bucky x Reader)

by salsapony



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salsapony/pseuds/salsapony
Summary: Bucky saves you from a bad situation.





	Please Help (Bucky x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!!! This is my first time posting any of my works online. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy!!!

You could hear the footsteps behind you trying to catch up with you. Your heart was racing, how long was this guy going to follow you? It had been several blocks already, and you were getting to the part of the city you didn’t know too well. You were starting to panic. Your phone was dead, so you couldn’t call for help. You needed help though, and soon. 

You kept your eye out for someone that could help you, why were the streets so empty tonight? The fear of something happening to you again began to grow in the back of your mind, making you want to find somewhere to cry. You quickened your pace and rounded a corner, setting sight on a guy giving an old japanese couple directions. That guy looked like he could help you. 

You just ran right up to him and threw your arms around him in a hug. 

“James I’m so sorry I was running late. I spent the last of my cab fare and my phone died. Just my luck though right?” you stepped away and noticed out of the corner of your eye that your stalker was lurking at a payphone a few feet away. “Oh, the Fujimotos! James, how come you didn’t tell me they were in town already? I thought they were coming next month. Ken, Megumi, how are the kids? I bet your darling little Chiharu is still running on the track team, isn’t she? And Minato is drawing those cute little castles. He’ll be an architect one day, tell me you.” 

‘James’ caught on quickly, “I didn’t tell you because we wanted it to be a surprise! Megumi was just telling me that Chiharu is still running track, but Minato stopped drawing castles.” 

“He stopped drawing castles?” 

“Yes, he’s drawing manors now.” 

“No kidding? Wow I guess he’s moving up through the eras then. Pretty soon he’ll be drawing mansions. He’s always had a knack for drawing gardens though.” 

Your stalker realized that he wasn’t going to get his prey and left. You carried on conversation with ‘James’ and the ‘Fujimotos’ for a minute, slowly losing your composure. Finally you broke down crying. 

“Are you alright?” the concern in ‘James' voice made you want to melt. 

You tried answering him between sobs. “That guy was following me, I was so scared.” you finally choked out. 

“Hey, he’s gone now, you’ll be alright.” 

Your heart was racing so fast, you could hear each beat. “I was so scared that it was gonna happen again.” wow, you were a hysterical mess. 

‘James’ tried calming you down and explained what just happened to the poor traumatized ‘Fujimotos’. They were really nice because they took you and ‘James’ to dinner. At Denny's! Everyone got seated down and ordered some food. 

“I’m so sorry I dragged you all into this.” you mumbled, starting at the table in front of you. 

‘Megumi’ spoke up in response, but her reply was in Japanese. 

Luckily ‘James’ knew what she was saying and translated. “She says she’s gone through the same thing before and that you’re not alone.” 

“Thank you. I hope I didn’t interrupt anything important.” 

“You weren’t interrupting anything, I was just giving them directions to this place.” 

“I see.” You were about to say something else, but decided to let it go as the food arrived. ‘James’ acted as translator between you and the Fujiokas -as you had come to find out- and dinner went fairly pleasant. After the meal, the Fujiokas went on their way leaving you and ‘James’. 

“Again, I’m really sorry for the trouble.” 

“No trouble at all, I’m always glad to help someone out.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Although I should be asking if you’re alright, you said that this kind of thing has happened to you before?” 

You cringed at the mention of it, you wanted to put that behind you, and yet, you told three strangers about it. “Yes, it’s happened before. I was lucky you were around to help me this time though.” 

“How long was that guy following you for?” 

“Eleven blocks.” 

“Eleven blocks? That’s insane!” 

“I know, I panicked, so I kept going. I mean, I wanted to know for sure that he was following me, and then once I was sure, everyone else seemed to disappear off the streets so I couldn’t ask for any help until I saw you.” 

“I’m glad you’re alright. You’re still pretty shaken up about it though.” 

“I am not.” 

He gave you a knowing look. “No you’re not, you’re still shaking.” 

You looked at your hands and sure enough they were still trembling. 

“If he followed you for eleven blocks, you must be pretty far from home, right?” 

“Um, yes I am.” 

“Would you want me to call you a cab?” 

“Um, no thanks, I’d rather walk. I still need some air.” 

“Would you mind if I walked you home then? It’s safer than you walking home by yourself.” 

“If it’s not too much trouble, I’d appreciate that.” 

The two of you set off towards your apartment. 

“I should probably introduce myself, my name is (y/n).” 

“I’m James.” 

“Shut up, your name isn’t James.” 

“Is too, or I didn’t have pancakes tonight.” 

“You’re seriously going to tell me that I ran up to a stranger, called them a random name that actually turned out to be their name?” 

“Yep, I do believe that’s what just happened.” 

“That’s insane!” 

“Tell me about it. I was scared that you actually knew me and that I forgot who you were. Wouldn't have been the first time.” The two of you walked for a moment in silence trying to think what next to say. James spoke up first. “So, are you going to report that guy?” 

“I guess I should, would you come with me?” 

“Of course.” James held out his arm for you to take and the two of you started towards the station.


End file.
